Nouvelle Terre
Deux Atlantes aux pouvoirs mystiques, nommés Calculha et Majistra, devinrent deux des plus puissants sorciers au monde. Calculha, un fervent adorateur de la lumière, pratiquait la Magie Blanche alors que son seul égal, Majistra, s'adonnait aux arts magiques les plus obscurs. De par leurs agissements, les Atlantes prospérèrent et formèrent une des civilisations les plus avancées de la planète. Bien que la magie y soit une des sources principales de puissance, des penseurs reconnus commencèrent à glorifier les bienfaits de la science. Alors que le reste du monde ne faisait que commencer à appréhender le concept de la roue, les Atlantes concevaient déjà des merveilles de technologie avancée. La légende dit même que les Atlantes avaient réussi à combiner la science et la sorcellerie en vue de construire le premier vaisseau spatial. Ce vaisseau est dit avoir quitté la Terre il y a environ 50 000 ans. Certains allèrent jusqu'à affirmer que l'équipage du vaisseau avait peuplé les mondes de Rann, Thanagar et Krypton. 48 000 avant J.C. Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage) était un homme des cavernes et le dirigeant de la Tribu du Sang, né il y a 50 000 ans. A son époque, un mystérieux météore s'écrasa sur Terre, le baignant de radiation et lui accordant un incroyable intellect ainsi que l'immortalité. Un éclaireur de la Tribu de l'Ours s'approcha par la suite de ce même météore et devint l'éternel némésis de Savage, connu sous le nom de l' Homme Immortel, possédant le pouvoir de renaître sous une nouvelle apparence à chacune de ses morts. 40 000 avant J.C. Les Nouveaux Dieux visitèrent la Terre et réalisèrent de multiples expériences sur le jeune Néanderthal Aurakles, le douant de capacités bien au-delà de celles d'un humain normal tout en lui fournissant de la technologie surpassant tout ce que les Néanderthal avaient pu rencontrer, de manière à ce qu'il puisse diriger son peuple et protéger la Terre pour les siècles à venir. Ainsi, Aurakles devint le premier superhéros de l'Histoire, menant des combats acharnés l'opposant aux 666 Monstres du Chaos. 33 000 avant J.C. En plein Âge de Pierre, un jeune Cro-Magnon naquit du Néanderthal Ne-Ahn: Anthro, le Premier Homme. Batman, qui avait été renvoyé dans le temps à la suite des événements de Final Crisis, fut témoin du passage d'Anthro à l'âge adulte. Seul élémentaire appartenant à l'âge moderne, Alec Holland fut, de la même manière, renvoyé dans le passé et put être témoin de la guerre menée par les Cro-Magnon en vue d'exterminer toute trace des peuplades Néanderthal en Afrique du Sud. A cette époque, le shaman Rheelai (potentiellement le dernier Néanderthal) réalisa deux reliques d'une grande puissance mystique. La première consistait en une ambre polie qui, plus tard, devint la Griffe d'Aelkhünd ; la seconde était une coupe dorée qui devint le renommé Saint Graal de la mythologie chrétienne. 30 000 avant J.C. Un homme des cavernes revint à son abri après un jour de chasse particulièrement harassant. Ayant perdu l'usage de son bras au combat, il se sent depuis faible et rempli de honte. Sa compagne, enceinte, tente de le consoler mais sa pitié ne l'amène qu'à ressentir un profond sentiment de rage. Empoignant un bâton, ce dernier la frappe violemment à la tête, la tuant sur le coup. L'esprit de la défunte quitta son corps et rejoignit l'au-delà. 9500 avant J.C. Durant le règne du Roi Orin I, le visage d' Atlantis fut profondèment changé. Un important tremblement de terre dévasta le continent, menant à la perte d'un nombre incalculable de personnes. Cependant, de nombreux scientifiques atlantes avaient déjà prédit cette catastrophe et en avaient prévenu Orin. De cette façon, le Roi ordonna la construction d'immenses champs de forces, qui protégèrent de la déflagration de multiples grandes cités, telles que Tritonis et Poséidonis. Cependant, rien ne put empêcher l'intégralité du continent d'Atlantis de s'effondrer dans l'océan. Malgré cela, les scientifiques du Roi Orin furent en capacité de mettre au point un sérum permettant aux Atlantes de respirer sous l'eau et de survivre à la pression régnant sur le plancher océanique. 8000 avant J.C. Ce fut approximativement à cette période que naquit le jeune Cro-Magnon connu sous le nom de Kong. La période durant laquelle il vécut demeure encore incertaine, allant de 4000 à 10 000 ans avant l'ère moderne. Kong est né de la femme Attu et du chef de clan Trog Le Borgne. Le shaman du clan, Magl, remarqua la couleur blonde de ses cheveux et reconnut en lui la personne d'un puissant guerrier des temps anciens, Kong. Persuadée que son fils contenait l'esprit du puissant guerrier, Attu lui donna le même nom que ce dernier. Ystina naquit et, des années plus tard, devint immortelle, après avoir bu dans le Saint Graal et après avoir passé suffisamment de temps au sein du Chaudron de la Renaissance. Ystina (prononcée "You'-stina), devint une admiratrice du Seigneur Galahad de la Table Ronde, en se déguisant en homme et en prenant le nom d'"Ystin" en vue de le cotôyer. 7000 avant J.C. Alors que Shazam n'était qu'un jeune enfant, il y a 9000 ans, il fut choisi par 6 dieux oubliés en vue de devenir leur champion. 5000 avant J.C. Les premières traces connues du grand sorcier Felix Faust le firent apparaître dans un légendaire empire africain, l'Empire de Kor. Son dirigeant, Nommo, était le premier sorcier de son temps et le gardien d'un pouvoir mystique appelé la Flamme de Vie. Le sorcier maléfique combattit Nommo, tentant d'utiliser la Flamme de Vie à de funestes fins. Nommo intégra le pouvoir à l'intérieur de son corps, triomphant du sorcier en l'exilant dans une autre dimension. 4000 avant J.C. Des Oans, s'étant écrasés sur Terre en Mésopotamie septentrionale, furent glorifiés et pris pour les Anunnaki, les dieux des Empires Sumériens et Babyloniens. 2030 avant J.C. En 2030 avant J.C., la divinité égyptienne Anubis récompensa son plus ardent fidèle, le prêtre dément Khalis, avec un présent, l' Amulette d'Anubis, contenant une partie de la puissance de la divinité. Dans les années qui suivirent, Khalis utilisa l'Amulette dans le but d'exercer un contrôle mental sur une légion d'esclaves nubiens et de leur faire construire "la plus imposante des pyramides" en vue d'honorer Anubis. Cependant, quand Nabu le Sage, un Seigneur de l'Ordre déguisé en humain et servant de multiples pharaons égyptiens, apprit à propos des actions de Khalis, il se montra particulièrement mécontent. Avec un simple mouvement de bras, Nabu libéra les esclaves de l'influence du sortilège de l'Amulette et les laissa prendre leur revanche sur Khalis. Alors que Khalis se faisait enterrer, Nabu lui retira l'Amulette pour son usage personnel. 2000 avant J.C. Zeus et ses frères et soeurs menèrent une guerre contre les Titans, une génération d'êtres au pouvoir incommensurable ayant précédée celle des dieux olympiens, réussirent à les renverser et les enchaînèrent dans les profondeurs les plus insondables du Tartare. A la suite de cette guerre, Zeus et ses deux frères se partagèrent la Création, Zeus prit le contrôle des cieux, Poséidon celui des océans et Hadès celui des Enfers. 1812 avant J.C. Alors que Ragman était temporairement piégé dans une dimension des Limbes de sa propre cape, il rencontra l'âme d'un Centurion, expiant ses péchés. Cet homme, Marcus Liberius, le sauva de multiples âmes meurtrières qui tentaient de le battre à mort. De plus, Marcus lui révéla que la cape était en fait l'"Artefact du Grand Collectionneur", ayant pris de nombreuses formes depuis l'époque d'Abraham. 1279 - 1230 avant J.C. Aux alentours de 1200 ans avant J.C., Shazam devint un des hauts-prêtres du pharaon Ramsès II d'Egypte. Au fur et à mesure que le sorcier devenait de plus en plus vieux, il chercha un champion suffisamment valeureux en vue de lui confier ses pouvoirs. Le jeune prince Teth Adam de Kahndaq, le fils de Ramsès, impressionna le sorcier de par son héroïsme et sa bonté d'âme. Mais, avant que Shazam ne puisse lui confier ses pouvoirs, la fille de ce dernier, Blaze, passa un marché avec le dieu Seth. Ainsi, au lieu de recevoir les pouvoirs du sorcier après avoir prononcé le nom "Shazam", les pouvoirs de six divinités égyptiennes, Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton et Mehen, lui furent accordés. Teth-Adam servit l'Egypte en tant que champion, aux côtés d'un très puissant sorcier, Nabu, durant de nombreuses années, bien que son devoir l'ait éloigné de sa femme et de ses enfants, restés à Kahndaq. Alors qu'il se trouvait relativement loin de sa ville d'origine, le prêtre dément Ahk-Ton ravaga la cité et assassina froidement la famille d'Adam, armé du pouvoir de l' Orbe de Ra. Adam ne put appréhender Ahk-ton et procéda à inhumer les membres de sa famille et à retourner à la cour de Ramsès. Il s'y allia avec le Prince Khufu, plus tard connu sous le nom de Hawkman. A cette époque, Adam put rencontrer trois voyageurs du futur: Hawkgirl, Mister Terrific et Captain Marvel, possédant les pouvoirs de Shazam à son époque. De ce fait, Adam se sentit soulagé de savoir que son héritage ait pu prospérer en la personne de Marvel et estima grandement son homologue. Avec l'aide de ces visiteurs et du sorcier Nabu, Adam fut capable de capturer Ahk-ton, qu'il tua en vue de rendre justice à sa famille. Il revint à Kahndaq et y renversa le gouvernement, se proclamant dirigeant de la cité. Shazam apprit à propos des derniers agissements d'Adam et, pensant que ce dernier avait été corrompu par Blaze, lui lança un puissant sortilège. Cela eut pour effet d'emprisonner l'âme d'Adam ainsi que ses pouvoirs au sein d'un puissant scarabée, rendant son corps, déjà vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, semblable à un cadavre asséché. Shazam entreprit de placer le corps ainsi que le scarabée dans la tombe de Ramsès II, où il souhaitait le conserver pour l'éternité. Dans la mort, l'ancien héros fut renommé en "Khem-Adam" soit Black Adam. Amer de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison de la part d'Adam, Shazam attendit de multiples millénaires pour nommer un second champion dans le but de combattre le Mal en son nom. Prince Khufu Le Prince Khufu vécut durant le règne de Ramsès II, membre de la 19ème dynastie des pharaons de l'ancienne Egypte. Khufu etait intimement persuadé que son ka, son âme, ainsi que celle de sa fiancée, Chay-Ara, ne pourraient pas rejoindre l'au-delà et étaient vouées à demeurer sur le plan terrestre. Comme il avait été prophétisé par Nabu, un vaisseau spatial atterrit en Égypte. Le Prince, accompagné de Nabu et du champion Teth-Adam, partit explorer le désert et y retrouva les restes d'un vaisseau thanagarien, arborant un motif en forme d'aigle. Nabu lança un sort en vue de traduire l'étrange langage parlé par la seule survivante du crash. Au moment de mourir, elle murmura les mots: "Nth Metal", le nom du combustible alimentant l'intégralité du vaisseau. Teth-Adam remorqua le vaisseau jusqu'au palais de Khufu, où il fut étudié au sein du Temple d'Horus à Erdu. Le Nth Metal restant fut examiné et présenta la particularité d'annuler les effets de la gravité. L'échantillon restant fut fondu et utilisé dans le but de concevoir de remarquables objets, notamment un scarabée permettant à Khufu de voler, un couteau et un gant de combat connu sous le nom de la Griffe d'Horus. Au delà de la capacité de vol, le métal fortifia les âmes de Khufu et de Chay-Ara, renforçant leur amour et les abreuvant du savoir des Thanagariens. Bien que le prêtre maléfique Hath-Set les ait assassinés à l'aide du couteau de Nth Metal, leurs âmes survécurent sur le plan terrestre. Cependant, leur immortalité les condamna à être répétitivement assassinés par la réincarnation du prêtre Hath-Set. 1200 avant J.C. Circé était une princesse de Colchis jusqu'à ce que, selon ses propres mots, son peuple se soit retourné contre elle après qu'elle ait assassiné son mari. Bannie de son royaume natal, elle trouva refuge sur la petite île d' Aeaea et commença à y accumuler une quantité considérable de puissance magique, bien que son pouvoir ne soit limité qu'à l'île. Ainsi, elle utilisa des Sirènes, en vue d'attirer tous les marins voguant à proximité de cette dernière. Une réunion prit place au Palais de Zeus sur le Mont Olympe. Artémis, Déesse de la Chasse, proposa à Zeus de créer une toute-nouvelle race de femmes-soldats, une race qui amènerait l'humanité à vénérer les Dieux davantage. Arès, Dieu de la Guerre, considéra ce plan comme pathétique, pensant qu'il ne ferait qu'affaiblir leur puissance. Zeus, n'ayant aucun avantage à débattre plus avant, quitta la chambre, laissant les autres Dieux règler ce problème. Artémis tenta d'obtenir le soutien d'Héra, épouse de Zeus, mais cette dernière l'invita à modérer ses propos et à ne plus jamais lui demander de prendre parti contre son mari. Artémis rassembla plusieurs Dieux sympathisant à sa cause, notamment Hermès, Déméter, Aphrodite, Hestia et Athéna. Ne possédant pas le savoir de Zeus, ils traversèrent le Styx en vue de se rendre à la Caverne des Âmes. Cette caverne représente le ventre de Gaïa et consiste en un maelström d'âmes tourbillonantes. Les Dieux puisèrent dans leurs propres ressources, en vue d'extraire les âmes du maelström et de les réincarner sur Terre. Tout au long des côtes de la Grèce et de la mer Égée, les âmes de plusieurs milliers de femmes furent réincarnées et formèrent le peuple des Amazones. Un esprit, cependant, ne fut pas réincarné et demeura au sein de la Caverne des Âmes. Athéna put remarquer que cette âme présentait une prodigieuse destinée et qu'elle n'était pas censé naître en même temps que toutes les autres. Athéna s'addressa aux Amazones et leur annonça qu'elles avaient été élues en vue de mener l'humanité vers la vertu. Elle choisit Hippolyta pour devenir Reine des Amazones, avec sa soeur Antiope pour régner à ses côtés. Hestia, Déesse du Foyer, leur construisit une grande cité, les Amazones vivant dans la prospérité durant des siècles. 1000 avant J.C. 200 ans auparavant, une race de femmes-soldats appellées les Amazones fut créée par 5 déesses de l' Olympe en vue d'amener l'humanité sur le chemin de la Paix. Se sentant menacé par leur existence, Arès convainquit Héraklès et son ami Thésée d'Athènes de séduire les deux reines amazones, Hippolyta et Antiope. Par la suite,conformément au neuvième des douze travaux qui lui avaient été assignés par les Dieux, Héraklès asservit les Amazones et subtilisa la ceinture d'Hippolyta avant de partir. Cette dernière libéra les Amazones et massacra l'armée d'Héraklès. Antiope mena ensuite une armée sur Athènes et Thésée, inconscient ou tentant de se repentir de ce qui s'était passé, lui proposa de devenir sa reine, ce qu'elle accepta. Cependant, l'épouse de Thésée, Adriane, contrôlée par Circé, assassina Antiope. Thésée et Pythia, la fille d'Antiope, se tinrent mutuellement comme responsables de la mort de la.reine amazone, ce qui amena Thésée à bannir les Amazones d'Athènes. Les Déesses considérèrent alors que ces dernières avaient échoué dans leur mission et exilèrent la faction d'Hippolyta à Themyscira. Cette faction décida de renoncer aux Dieux de l'Olympe et trouva la.cité de Bana-Mighdall. D'autre part, la jeune Atlante Gamemnae fut envoyée à la mort pour sa chevelure blonde, considérée comme un mauvais présage par la plupart des Atlantes. Ayant survécu à son exil, elle devint une sorcière capable d'absorber le pouvoir de tout être et ramena Atlantis à la surface, tout en permettant aux Atlantes de respirer de l'air et en se nommant Reine par la suite. Quand des Atlantes provenant du futur arrivèrent sur Terre en vue d'échapper à leur adversaire, Gamemnae les réduisit en esclavage et emprisonna leur roi, Arthur, en le piégeant sous la forme d'une entité aqueuse. De plus, elle apprit que les compagnons d'armes dudit roi s'apprêtaient à le rejoindre et à secourir les Atlantes. Gamemnae forma alors un groupe similaire, connu sous le nom de League of Ancients soit littéralement La Ligue des Anciens, dont les membres provenaient des quatre coins de la planète, combattirent contre les renforts d'Arthur et les massacrèrent. Après que Gamemnae ait été trahie par Manitou Raven pour son manque de sensibilité, Arthur fut libéré et renvoya Atlantis dans les profondeurs de l'océan, brisant de ce fait les sorts de Gamemnae et la tuant sur le coup. Passé Proche 6 ème Siècle Ce fut l'époque du Roi Arthur et de ses Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Arthur régnait sur le territoire connu sous le nom de Camelot. Son plus grand atout était le sorcier de sa cour, Merlin. Ce dernier, accompagné de son démon gardien Etrigan, défendit Camelot des forces de la sorcière maléfique Morgaine le Fey. Un des autres alliés de Merlin fut le Seigneur Justin Arthur, plus connu sous le nom du Chevalier Étincelant. Camelot finit par tomber quand Swamp Thing, voyageant dans le temps, prit racine sous le sol et fit tomber les murs de la forteresse du Roi Arthur. 1400 L'homme qui sera plus tard appelé Ra's al Ghul naquit dans une tribu de nomades du désert quelque part en Arabie, près d'une ville dont les ancêtres de ses habitants avaient voyagé de Chine jusqu'en Arabie. Ra's fut intéressé par la science depuis tout petit. Incapable d'étancher sa soif de curiosité pour la science, il quitta sa tribu en vue de vivre à la ville, où il put mener de multiples recherches. Il y devint médecin et s'y maria avec Sora, l'amour de sa vie. En pleine recherche, Ra's découvrit une source naturelle appellée Puits de Lazare, qu'il utilisa dans le but de soigner un prince mourant. Cependant, le prince est rendu fou et tua Sora, blâmant Ra's pour le meurtre et enterrant ce dernier vivant. Libéré par le fils d'un ancien patient, Ra's rejoignit sa tribu et l'emmena conquérir la cité, massacrant dans la foulée le roi et son fils. Ra's prit alors le nom de ce dernier et forma l'organisation connue sous le nom du Démon, dont le but ultime serait de rétablir l'équilibre entre Homme et Nature. 17ème Siècle Darkseid rentra en contact avec les Martiens Verts et apprit à propos de leur croyance en une "Équation de Vie". Il théorisa qu'une Équation d'Anti-Vie devait également exister et s'efforça de l'obtenir. De manière à gagner du temps, il négocia auprès du Patriarche Izaya en vue de mettre fin à la guerre rageant entre Apokolips et New Genesis. Afin de conclure l'accord,les dirigeants de chacune des deux factions procédèrent à un échange de fils: Izaya envoya son fils auprès de Darkseid tandis que ce dernier fit de même avec son fils, Orion. Le fils d'Izaya, Scott Free, rejeta les enseignements de Darkseid et de Granny Goodness alors qu'Orion accepta les enseignements dispensés à New Genesis et devint dès lors un adversaire de son père. 18ème Siècle Les Pères Fondateurs des États-Unis d'Amérique se trouvent à Liberty Hall à Philadelphie. Après qu'ils aient signé la Déclaration d'Indépendance, certains d'entre eux, notamment Benjamin Franklin, John Adams et Thomas Jefferson, se rencontrèrent en secret. Ils se rassemblèrent tout autour d'une table et l'alchimiste Taylor Hawke y rassembla 13 jetons et réalisa une invocation spirituelle de l'Amérique. Les jetons fusionnèrent et formèrent un petit talisman. Les 13 hommes présents jurèrent alors de protéger le talisman et de cacher son existence aux yeux du monde. 19ème Siècle 1863 2 Mai: Le cavalier confédéré Jonah Hex confondit le Général Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson pour un ennemi et, de ce fait, fit feu sur sa personne. Jackson succomba à ses blessures huit jours plus tard. 1867 Le jeune Cyrus Gold assista au meurtre de son sans-scrupule de père aux mains d'un mafieux rival. Son corps fut jeté dans le Port de Gotham. 1872 Début Novembre: Jason Blood et Otto von Hammer engagèrent des mercenaires allemands dans le but d'assiéger la demeure de Lazarus Lane dans l'espoir de retrouver la Griffe d'Aelkhünd. 1888 Jack the Ripper assassina de multiples femmes au sein du.quartier londonien de Whitechapel. Il est dit que Jack aurait été possédé par un démon connu sous le nom de Calibraxis. 'Première Guerre Mondiale' La Première Guerre Mondiale, autrement nommée la Grande Guerre et la ' "Der des Ders" ', fut un conflit militaire mondial prenant place de 1914 à 1918. Plus de 9 millions de soldats et civils y furent tués. Ce conflit eut un impact décisif sur l'histoire du 20ème siècle. Prémices de la Guerre Un jeune Adolf Hitler, encore caporal au sein de l'armée allemande, Staline et un jeune asiatique rendirent visite à Anton Arcane, pour rendre compte de ses premières expériences en vue de réanimer les morts. 6 Avril 1917 Les États-Unis entrèrent en guerre. En Août de la même année, le démon Etrigan joua un terrible rôle dans la troisième bataille d'Ypres. À cette époque, le démon manipula les souvenirs de Jason Blood en vue de lui cacher les multiples atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre au fil des siècles. Naissance des Premiers Superhéros: L'Âge d'Or center|400px Chronologie de l'Univers DC: Années 30 1938 Lee Travis devint le superhéros connu sous le nom de Crimson Avenger (littéralement le Vengeur Pourpre), considéré comme un des premiers "hommes mystérieux" qui viendront peupler le paysage américain. Alan Scott découvrit l'artefect connu sous le nom de Starheart et utilisa ses pouvoirs en vue de devenir le premier Green Lantern terrien. Condamné pour le meurtre de son mentor, Ted Grant devint le héros costumé Wildcat. Après avoir été assassiné, l'ex-officier de police Jim Corrigan devint l'hôte du Spectre. Khufu et Chay-Ara furent réincarnés en la personne de Carter Hall et de Shiera Saunders. De nouveau ensemble, ils prirent l'identité d'Hawkman et d'Hawkgirl. Jason Garrick fut exposé à des fumées qui accélérèrent son métabolisme et le dotèrent d'une vitesse surhumaine, ce qui l'amena à incarner le premier Flash. Années 40 center|400px Chronologie de l'Univers DC: Années 40 L'organisation nommée Justice Society of America devint le premier regroupement d'"hommes mystérieux" et servit d'inspiration à tous ceux qui suivirent. 1941 Le gouvernement des États-Unis collabora avec de multiples branches de l'Armée en vue de créer un programme spécial se focalisant sur la guerre psychologique. Ce projet prit le nom de Projet M. Ère Moderne Âge d'Argent: Origines La planète Krypton explosa, entraînant l'extermination du peuple Kryptonien, à l'exception d'un petit groupe de survivants à Kandor. Jor-El, un scientifique ayant prédit l'explosion de sa planète, envoya son jeune fils Kal-El sur Terre à l'aide d'un vaisseau kryptonien. Découvert par Jonathan et Martha Kent, ces derniers l'adoptèrent et le nommêrent Clark Kent, lui apprenant où et quand il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, forgeant ainsi le futur Superman. Revenant d'une soirée cinéma, Thomas et Martha Wayne furent assassinés à la suite d'une agression ayant mal tournée avant que leur fils, Bruce Wayne, ayant promis de venger leurs morts, n'entame l'entraînement qui fera de lui Batman. Hippolyta de Themyscira façonna une fille, Diana, à partir d'argile. Cette dernière fut envoyée dans le Monde des Hommes sous le nom de Wonder Woman. Membre de la Police Scientifique, Bartholomey Allen est plongé dans un container de produits chimiques frappé par la foudre, le connectant à la Speed Force. Il devint alors le second Flash. Hal Jordan fut sélectionné par l' anneau de pouvoir d' Abin Sur en vue de devenir le Green Lantern du Secteur 2814. Le sorcier atlante Atlan conçut un fils avec une Atlante. À cause de ses cheveux blonds, le bambin fut abandonné par superstition. Un pêcheur nommé Thomas Curry le recuieillit et l'éleva comme son propre fils, le nommant Arthur. Après quelques années, ce dernier apprit à propos de son héritage et prit l'identité d'Aquaman. Propulsé à travers l'espace et le temps à la suite d'un accident de téléportation, J'onn J'onzz, le dernier Martien Vert, arriva sur Terre. Il prit l'identité humaine de John Jones et, plus tard, celle du superhéros Martian Manhunter. Le millionnaire Oliver Queen fut projeté hors de son yacht privé et passa quelque temps sur une île déserte, où il y développa des talents d'archer. Après être retourné à la civilisation, il devint le justicier connu sous le nom de Green Arrow. Décidant que le temps était venu pour lui de sélectionner un autre champion, Shazam choisit l'orphelin Billy Batson en vue de lui transférer ses pouvoirs, transformant le jeune homme en l'adulte Captain Marvel. Alexander "Lex" Luthor forma l'entreprise LexCorp, qui devint la figure de proue de l'économie de Métropolis. Batman interrompit un braquage ayant lieu à l' Usine de Traitement Ace Chemical. À la suite d'une série d'événements encore incertains, un des criminels fut forcé de nager dans une cuve remplie de produits chimiques, altérant son apparence physique. Rendu complètement fou, ce dernier assuma, bien plus tard, l'identité du Joker. center|400px Chronologie de l'Univers DC: 10 Ans avant les événements de la saga Zero Hour ' L'organisation connue sous le nom de 'Justice League of America suivit les traces de la J.S.A.. Les Teen Titans, composée de coéquipiers de membres de la J.L.A., fut formée. Après des années d'effort, Scott Free fut capable de s'échapper d'Apokolips et de rejoindre la Terre. Il succéda à Thaddeus Brown en tant que Mister Miracle et fut vite rejoint par sa compagne Big Barda. De son côté, Darkseid découvrit que les humains possédaient au sein de leur esprit une petite portion de l'Équation d'Anti-Vie et entreprit de conquérir la Terre, s'opposant de ce fait à Superman et aux autres membres de la J.L.A.. 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' Après une éternité d'inactivité, le Monitor et l' Anti-Monitor se réveillèrent, ce dernier commençant à consumer le Multivers. Le Monitor réussit à recruter de multiples héros provenant du Multivers avant qu'il ne soit tué et ceux-ci arrivèrent à stopper l'Anti-Monitor, bien qu'un seul univers ait pu être sauvé. Un grand nombre de défenseurs du Multivers périrent ce jour-là, notamment Barry Allen, malgré que seulement un petit nombre de la population de la Terre se soit souvenu de la Crise. Quatre survivants, Alexander Luthor, Superboy-Prime, Superman et Lois Lane, errèrent jusqu'à une dimension paradisiaque pour y demeurer pour le reste de leur vie. Héros Tombés La communauté des superhéros fut dévastée quand Doomsday tua Superman. Quatre entités, Man of Steel, Superboy, Le Dernier Fils de Krypton et Cyborg Superman, apparurent successivement et prétendirent être Superman avant le retour de ce dernier. Batman fut vaincu et temporairement paralysé par le villain Bane. Jean-Paul Valley prit l'identité de Batman et vaincut Bane, bien que Jean-Paul sombre dans la folie et force Bruce Wayne à l'affronter. Rendu fou par la destruction de Coast City par Cyborg Superman, Hal Jordan devint un hôte de Parallax, extermina tous les Gardiens à l'exception de Ganthet et détruisit le Corps des Green Lanterns. Kyle Rayner devint alors le dernier Green Lantern de l'Univers. 'Zero Hour' À la suite des événements de la saga Crisis on Infinite Earths, les vagues d'entropie à l'origine de la destruction du Multivers ne s'étaient jamais complètement estompées. Parallax, persuadé que l'Univers était fondamentalement incorrect, décida de le remodeler pour le mieux. Utilisant l'énergie qu'il avait absorbé de la dépouille de l' Anti-Monitor, il rassembla l'entropie et l'utilisa en vue de détruire l'intégralité de la continuité temporelle pour ensuite la reconstruire, brisant ainsi le lien reliant le début et la fin des temps. Passé, Futur et Présent furent quasiment tous oblitérés par les agissements de Jordan, auxquels s'ajouta l'apparition d' Extant, souhaitant lui aussi remodeler l'Univers à son image. Superman et Metron rejoignirent un grand rassemblement de héros, tous provenant de multiples époques, et tentèrent d'affronter cette menace. Waverider, membre des Linear Men et investi de la puissance du Continuum Temporel, fut tué par Extant. Mais après que Parallax ait disposé d'Extant lui-même, un nouveau Waverider fut créé et les derniers héros restants se rejoignirent au Point de Fuite de l'Univers Connu, hors du temps, en vue de combattre Parallax. A cet instant, ils furent rejoints par le Spectre qui combattit Parallax pour rendre justice aux milliards de victimes causées par la destruction de l'Univers que ce dernier avait engendré. Captain Atom, The Ray, Superman et Darkstar aidèrent Waverider à absorber les énergies utilisées dans la bataille pour ensuite les canaliser dans le jeune Damage. Après que Green Arrow fut forcé de tuer Parallax, le Spectre surchargea Damage d'énergie. Absorbant plus qu'il ne pouvait contenir, ce dernier relâcha ce trop-plein d'énergie sous forme d'énergie cosmique, qui fut capable de redémarrer l'Univers en tant que nouveau Big Bang. L'ensemble du continuum temporel fut naturellement restauré, mis à part quelques petits changements. center|600px Chronologie de l'Univers DC - Post-Zero Hour 'Final Night' Un réfugié alien connu sous le nom de Dusk s'écrasa sur Terre, dans la West River de Métropolis, en vue de prévenir les habitants de la Terre de l'arrivée d'une entité appellée le "Dévoreur d'Étoiles". Tout comme son nom l'indique, ce trou noir artificiel se dirigeait vers la Terre dans le but de consumer son étoile. Parallax intégra la masse du Soleil et absorba l'énergie de la supernova. Il concentra, par la suite, l'ensemble des radiations et de sa propre énergie verte en vue de relancer l'activité thermonucléaire de l'étoile, sauvant ainsi la Terre. Cependant, cette tâche demanda à Parallax plus d'énergie qu'il ne possèdait, ce qui l'amena à mourir au coeur du Soleil. 'J.L.A./Avengers' Les membres de la J.L.A. rencontrèrent des êtres provenant d'un autre univers, tout aussi héroïques qu'eux. 'No Man's Land' Après deux épidémies virales mortelles et un impressionnant tremblement de terre, Gotham City fut placée en dehors des États-Unis d'Amérique, déclarée comme un "no man's land". Pendant une année entière, les restes de la G.C.P.D. et de la Famille de Batman furent mis à rude épreuve en vue de maintenir l'ordre dans ce qui restait de la cité. Lex Luthor utilisa son influence politique et financière afin de réintégrer Gotham au sein des États-Unis, le propulsant par la suite au poste de Président des États-Unis d'Amérique. 'Our Worlds at War' Imperiex-Prime débuta son projet de création d'un nouvel univers, tentant de reproduire un Big Bang sur Terre. L'administration Luthor s'allia avec Darkseid, Brainiac 13 et une Ligue des Justiciers réticente en vue de contrer Imperiex. Brainiac trahit l'alliance en absorbant l'énergie d'Imperiex, bien que Lex Luthor et Darkseid aient ouvert un tunnel temporel et que Superman ait poussé Warworld, abritant Brainiac 13 et la conscience d'Imperiex, vers le Big Bang, où ils furent détruits. 'Identity Crisis' Sue Dibny, épouse de l' Homme Elastique, fut assassinée, son corps ayant été retrouvé grièvement brûlé. La communauté des superhéros se rassembla afin d'enquêter sur ce meurtre. Mid-Nite et Terrific, ainsi que Batman, se rendirent chacun compte que Sue avait été assassinée par une personne en possession de la technologie de The Atom, Ray Palmer, cette technologie lui permettant de se miniaturiser jusqu'à une taille subatomique. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu apprendre l'identité du coupable, Palmer constata que son ex-femme, Jean Loring, connaissait l'existence d'une note envoyée à Jack Drake, note dont l'existence avait été tenue secrète. Il put en déduire qu'elle était la meurtrière. L'ayant confrontée à ce sujet, Loring lui avoua qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de tuer Sue de même qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité que Jack Drake soit tué. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait envoyé cette note accompagnée d'une arme de manière à ce que Drake soit en mesure de se défendre et de survivre à toute attente à sa vie. De plus, elle confia à Palmer qu'elle avait tout organisé, allant jusqu'à feindre une tentative de suicide, de façon à ramener Ray dans sa vie. Palmer réalisa alors que son ancienne compagne avait perdu la raison et l'incarcéra à l' Asile d'Arkham. 'Green Lantern: Rebirth' Kyle Rayner évolua en Ion et utilisa ses tous nouveaux pouvoirs en vue de ressusciter les Gardiens de l'Univers et de recréer une Batterie de Pouvoir Principale. Kyle découvrit la vérité à propos de Parallax, qui refit surface et fut arraché de l'âme d' Hal Jordan. Ce dernier fut ressuscité ainsi que le reste du Corps des Green Lantern. 'Infinite Crisis' À la suite des événements de Crisis on Infinite Earths, les quatre personnages s'étant rendus dans une dimension paradisiaque ne s'étaient pas tous montrés satisfaits de leur choix. En effet, Alexander Luthor s'efforça de manipuler Superman dans le but de détruire la Terre tout en lui promettant de lui ramener son ancienne réalité, Terre-Deux. De son côté, Superboy-Prime passa du côté obscur. Utilisant le cadavre de l' Anti-Monitor, Luthor créa une succession de mondes, cherchant "le monde parfait". Cependant, ces multiples tentatives échouèrent les unes après les autres, entraînant la mort de Loïs Lane et le retour de Kal-L parmi les rangs des héros de Nouvelle Terre. Superboy succomba en détruisant la tour de l'Anti-Monitor. L'organisation connue sous le nom de Secret Society of Super Villains lança un assaut sur Métropolis mais furent repoussées par les forces des héros de Nouvelle Terre. Superboy-Prime tenta de détruire Oa et, par extension, l'Univers tout entier mais en fut empêché par Superman et Kal-L, volant à travers Rao et s'écrasant sur Mogo, au prix de la vie de Kal-L ; Prime fut pris en charge et emprisonné auprès du Corps des Green Lantern. Superman fut privé de ses pouvoirs alors que Batman se rendait sur le chemin de ses origines en vue de se purger de ses démons intérieurs et que Wonder Woman tentait de redonner un sens à sa vie après qu'elle ait été forcée de mettre fin à celle de Maxwell Lord. Déstabilisé par une absence d'hôte, le Spectre se déchaîna contre la magie, à la suggestion d'Eclipso (dorénavant en la personne de Jean Loring). Durant cette période, ce dernier détruisit Atlantis, terrorisa la ville de Khandaq et assassina Shazam. La Présence finit par se rendre compte de l'état du Spectre après que Nabu ait été tué et força le Spectre au sein du récemment assassiné Crispus Allen, ex-officier de police. En réponse aux actions du Spectre, le Dixième Âge de la Magie débuta, où les Livres de la Magie furent réécrits. Le seul Seigneur de l'Ordre survivant fut Amethyst alors que le seul Seigneur du Chaos restant fut Mordru. Selon les dires de Black Adam, la Crise aurait causé la mort de 5 079 432 personnes. 52 Une année sans Superman, Batman ou Wonder Woman mais pas une année sans héros. Il y fut révélé que les multiples réalités créées par Alexander Luthor avaient fusionné en une seule et unique Nouvelle Terre. Cependant, l'Univers nouvellement formé ne pouvait pas contenir l'énergie emmagasinée à la suite de la fusion, cette même énergie forçant sa réplication en 52 univers identiques, formant ainsi un nouveau Multivers. Bruno Mannheim reforma Intergang, possédant désormais une connotation religieuse dans la Bible du Crime, ouvrage dédié au culte de Caïn et de Darkseid. Chang Tzu captura de nombreux scientifiques déments sur Oolong Island et les utilisa afin de concevoir les Quatre Cavaliers d'Apokolips. Black Adam forma une coalition d'Etats s'opposant à l'oppression organisée par les Etats-Unis sur les Méta-Humains, à travers le '' Freedom of Power Treaty , illégalisant toute activité méta-humaine sur le territoire des Etats-Unis. Cependant, après qu' 'Intergang' ait tenté de le soudoyer à l'aide d'une jeune Adreanna Tomaz, ce dernier la libéra et en tomba amoureux. Il lui accorda les pouvoirs de la déesse Isis et se lança en sa compagnie à la rescousse du frère de celle-ci, Amon, qui reçut une partie des pouvoirs de Black Adam, devenant ainsi Osiris, troisième et dernier membre de la '' "Black Marvel Family" ''. Le considérant comme une menace, Intergang et Chang Tzu relâchèrent les Quatre Cavaliers d'Apokolips sur la ville de Kahndaq, entraînant la mort d'Isis et d'Osiris. 'World War III World War III fut le nom d'un conflit '''méta-humain qui ne dura qu'une semaine. Précipité par le massacre perpétré par Black Adam dans la ville de Bialya, responsable de millions de victimes, ce conflit se propagea sur la surface de la planète. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'action combinée de la J.S.A., Captain Marvel, les Great Ten provenant de Chine, Martian Manhunter et d'autres héros mit fin au carnage engendré par Black Adam. 'One Year Later' La J.L.A. fut reformée après que Superman, Batman et Wonder Woman soient revenus au service actif. A leur demande, le Green Lantern Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, le premier Flash et Ted Grant, plus connu sous le nom de Wildcat, reformèrent la J.S.A., dans une tentative de présenter cette organisation comme un modèle pour l'ensemble des méta-humains. Des membres de l'organisation connue sous le nom de Legion of Super-Heroes (littéralement la Légion de Super-Héros) s'efforcèrent de capter l'énergie vitale d'un individu au sein de la Speed Force, travaillant aux côtés de Superman et des membres de la J.S.A. ainsi que de la J.L.A.. Le groupe des Legionaries y arriva sans subir de pertes, ramenant par inadvertance Wally West ainsi que sa famille sur Terre. Au même moment, Bart Allen, ayant alors assumé l'identité de Flash, fut tué par Inertia et les Rogues. Inertia fut capturée par West et privée de sa super-vitesse, ce dernier la forçant à contempler les statues de Bart Allen exposées au Musée dédié à Flash. De leur côté, les Rogues devinrent un des groupes les plus recherchés par la communauté des superhéros. 'Countdown to Final Crisis' La Source initia la Mort des Nouveaux Dieux. Black Adam transféra ses pouvoirs à Mary Marvel, tentée d'intégrer le camp de Darkseid et d' Eclipso. L' Opération: Salvation Run, initiée par des membres renégats de Checkmate, se traduisit par des résultats désastreux. 'Sinestro Corps War' Sinestro, à l'aide du récemment ressuscité Anti-Monitor, rassembla les forces de la terreur, au service de la peur, à travers l'Univers et tenta d'envahir la Terre, sans succés. Ion fut arraché du corps de Kyle Rayner et ce dernier fut infecté par Parallax, bien qu'Hal Jordan ait été en mesure de le libérer de son influence. Les Gardiens, accompagnés du Corps des Green Lantern, combattirent le Sinestro Corps, Jordan et Rayner finirent par vaincre et capturer Sinestro alors que John Steward et Guy Gardner lançaient Warworld, portant sa Lanterne Jaune, sur l'Anti-Monitor, qui fut expédié à l'autre bout de l'Univers par Superman-Prime. Ces multiples événements menèrent à la création de nouveaux Lantern Corps et au début de la saga connue sous le nom de War of Light (littéralement la "Guerre de Lumière"). Les Gardiens exilèrent Ganthet et Sayd, pour avoir annoncé que la Guerre de Lumière était imminente, ces derniers ayant formé le Corps des Blue Lanterns par la suite en vue d'assister les Green Lantern dans la saga "Blackest Night". Pendant ce temps, l'Anti-Monitor s'écrasa sur Ryut au sein du Secteur 666, où il fut emprisonné par le Gardien de la Mort - à l'intérieur d'une Lanterne Noire. 'Final Crisis' Les Nouveaux Dieux continuèrent leur guerre au Paradis, qui fut emportée par le Dieu du Mal. Maintenant en possession de l'Equation d'Anti-Vie, Darkseid accomplit sa résurrection ainsi que celle du reste de ses suivants sur Terre, déchaînant le pouvoir de l'Equation sur les habitants de celle-ci et corrompant ainsi de multiples héros, les ennemis de ces derniers tout comme l'espace-temps environnant la planète. Au même moment, Mandrakk se réveilla et se prépara à consumer le Multivers, pour ensuite être vaincu par Superman. Batman réussit à tirer sur Darkseid à l'aide d'une balle en Radion mais fut propulsé au sein du continuum espace-temps après avoir été frappé par la Sanction Oméga. Ressuscité depuis peu, Barry Allen amena Black Racer jusqu'à Darkseid, qui l'affronta. Après avoir conçu l'appareil connu sous le nom de Miracle Machine, Superman fut capable de restaurer Nouvelle Terre et le Multivers jusqu'à avant la résurrection de Darkseid alors qu'Hal Jordan, accompagné du Corps des Green Lantern, mit fin à la vie de Mandrakk. Darkseid et ses alliés inattendus, les Monitors, furent vaincus et dépossédés de leurs pouvoirs, alors que l'intégralité de la population de la Terre se libéra de l'influence de l'Equation et se réveilla, ayant pleinement conscience du Multivers qui les entoure. Bien que des Monitors aient pu renaître au sein de leurs univers respectifs, il reste encore à déterminer l'impact des événements de la saga Final Crisis sur la toute-nouvelle ' "Terre-Zéro" ' ainsi que sur ses habitants. 'Battle for the Cowl' Après la mort supposée de Batman, les bas-fonds de Gotham commencèrent à s'agiter alors que Double-Face et Pingouin se disputent la suprématie sur la dite ville, tandis qu'un nouveau Black Mask planifie secrétement le contrôle de l'intégralité de la cité. Nightwing et Robin furent forcés d'avoir recours à une aide extérieure en vue de renverser la vapeur mais durent se préoccuper du problème Damian Wayne, ayant été placé sous leur protection. Au même moment, Jason Todd se déguisa en Batman et commença à utiliser la force létale sur l'ensemble des criminels qu'il croisait, initiant de ce fait une démarche radicale. Après avoir vaincu Jason en combat singulier, Dick Grayson assuma l'identité de Batman et fit de Damian le nouveau Robin, pensant offrir à Tim Drake le rôle de Nightwing. Cependant, refusant ces changements et restant persuadé du fait que Bruce Wayne était encore en vie, Tim quitta Gotham dans une chasse désespérée dans le but de retrouver ce dernier. 'Blackest Night' Alors que les 7 Corps de Lanterns se combattaient les uns les autres, Black Hand mit un terme à son existence, faisant de lui le premier Black Lantern et entraînant la production de millions d'Anneaux Noirs par la Lanterne Noire située sur Ryut, formant de ce fait le Corps des Black Lanterns. Dès que leurs niveaux de pouvoir atteignirent 100.00%, la Lanterne Noire fit de Black Hand un lien permanent reliant la Terre et les Terres des Défunts, permettant à Nekron de faire irruption sur le plan terrestre, tuant les héros ayant échappé à la mort à l'exception d'Hal Jordan et de Barry Allen. Tandis que l'intégralité des Corps de Lantern s'unissaient en vue de stopper Nekron, Jordan se lia à l' Entité de manière à ressusciter les héros tombés et, plus tard, Black Hand en personne, détruisant la Lanterne Noire et rompant ainsi le lien connectant Nekron à la Terre, tout en entraînant la résurrection de 12 êtres inconnus. 'Brightest Day' A la suite des événements de Blackest Night, les 12 êtres ayant été ressuscité tentèrent de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vies alors que la communauté des superhéros s'interrogeait sur l'apparition d'une Lanterne Blanche au Nouveau Mexique. Il leur fut rapidement confié des "tâches" par la lumière émanant de la Lanterne, cette dernière leur indiquant que suivre ses ordres était le seul moyen d'arriver à leur objectif. Points d'Intérêt 'Continents' * Atlantis est le nom d'un continent situé dans la partie nord de l' Océan Atlantique et représente une des premières civilisations sur Terre ainsi qu'une des plus avancées. De multiples millénaires auparavant, des groupes de migrants s'établirent au sein de ce continent, formant 12 communautés distinctes, certaines ayant évolué par la suite en les cités-états de Poséidonis et de Tritonis. De nombreuses sources affirment ces 12 communautés représentent les 12 Signes du Zodiaque. 'Pays' * Bialya se situe au Moyen-Orient au nord de ses pays limitrophes, l'Iran et l'Arabie Saoudite. Durant la Guerre Froide, le pays n'était rien d'autre qu'un aride désert dont la faible population luttait pour sa survie. Le Capitaine Nathaniel Adam y résida quelque temps avant de se porter volontaire pour le ' "Projet Captain Atom" '. * Kahndaq est un pays arabe se trouvant en Afrique, entre l'Egypte et la Jordanie. Il est dirigé par l'antihéros Black Adam et fait partie d'un des pays ayant rejeté le Freedom of Power Treaty. Sa capitale porte le nom de Shiruta. Une des langues qui y sont parlées est l'Arabe. * Kaznia est un pays des Balkans. Suite à une guerre civile permanente, un embargo militaire fut mis en place à l'encontre de ce pays bien que cela n'ait pas stoppé Lex Luthor. * Oolong Island est le nom d'une localité reculée contrôlée par le scientifique mutant Chang Tzu. Servant de base d'opérations pour génies criminels, elle devint un refuge pour de multiples intellectuels se consacrant à leur domaine. * Qurac mena une politique anti-américaine et fut un des plus grands sponsors du terrorisme international dirigé contre les Etats-Unis. Qurac constitua le foyer du groupe terroriste méta-humain Jihad avant que ce dernier ne soit détruit par les membres de la Suicide Squad. * Etats-Unis 'Villes' * Gorilla City est une cité située en Afrique et habitée par des gorilles intelligents, y ayant formé toute une civilisation. * Gotham City est située sur la côte est des Etats-Unis, où habite Batman. * Métropolis est également située sur la côte est des Etats-Unis et est le foyer de Superman. | Residents = * Humains * Méta-Humains * Atlantes | Liens = Pages Associées * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Pré-Crisis * Post-Crisis * Retcon * Univers DC * Multivers * Post-Crisis * Retcon * Univers DC * Multivers }} en:New Earth Catégorie:Réalités